Shimeru Family 12
by enlu-tarsonis
Summary: What if Futana got in trouble at the beginning of FutabuKun change, and the Shimeru's had to move. So they decide to move to an area where weird things happen normally.
1. SFOH CH 01, a very short prologue

Futaba-Kun Change Storyline Ideas.

Futaba in Furinken.

An Altered Universe (AU) Crossover (X-Over)

Early on in the Futaba-kun Change series Futaba ends up transferring because of Futana's indiscretions. Futana had an indiscretion with the wrong crowd and they found out about her ability to change gender, as such the Shimeru Family was forced to leave the area quickly before it became common knowledge about their gender changing ability.

The unfortunate happenstance of this is that Futana is still in High School (held back) as Futaba took the placement tests early to get into high school so he's in school a year early.

Ages

Futaba:16

Futana: 18

Ranma:16

Akane:16

Nabiki:17

Kasumi:19

Others mentioned as needs be.

Ranma-verse:Takes place towards the beginning of Ranma 1/2

Futaba-Verse:Very early, so early in fact that Futaba doesn't know about his family's genetics.

**Chapter 1:**The Shimeru's exile from their old school.

Inside a frat house, at one of the University campuses in Tokyo there was a party going on. Attending this party was a well-dressed girl with short black hair. Said black haired girl was dancing on a table. Obviously after having one too many drinks. And of course several of the guys were egging her on, but she only had eyes for a few of the girls. When one of them got involved in challenging the drunken teen it would prove to be her downfall.

"Go On Futana! Take it all off!" The blonde in question hollered out thinking that it would serve her rival right to be embarrassed for once.

The dancing girl grinned then started to pull her shirt off only to stop as someone handed her another drink. Not questioning why the girl chugged it down and continued to dance. Meanwhile a pair of frat boys settled down on the couch and started to chuckle. The blonde that had been egging Futana on came over to sit down with them. "What're you two chuckling about?"

The larger of the two pointed to the inebriated black haired girl dancing, "I spiked her drink with an aphrodisiac. I can't wait to see what happens to her now."

The blonde just stared at him shocked for a minute then got a nasty grin on her face and went up in front of the dancing girl and started to gyrate in front of her. The girl on the table apparently finally had enough encouragement and finally took her shirt off to the pleasure of the entire group. But shortly after the shirt had come off she started to change. First her shoulders started to bulk up a bit, then her breasts started to shrink and spread out, and then her hair changed color from black to very blonde. Meanwhile only the recorded music could be heard as everyone watched the now drunken man dancing on the table where there used to be a gorgeous black haired woman.

**Scene Break**

Mr. Shimeru was sitting on the family room couch reading a paper late that night when he saw his oldest daughter walks into the house looking very battered and bruised. "Futana, what happened?"

"Hmm.." The young woman said looking up at her father so that he could see the extent of her injuries. She had one black eye, and a split eyebrow above it. Also her right collarbone was showing some deep bruising. Additionally she was holding her right arm close to her body as if it was hurting or sore. Her clothes were torn, and her shirt a tatters and barely covered her up. "Oh, uhm.. Nothing dad. Just got into a little scuff." To which her father only raised an eyebrow.

"Really Futana? It looks like you got in a brawl. Chasing a girl again?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Not this time" She said before she realized she had spoken.

Now Mr. Shimeru was looking a bit worried. "What happened." He asked in a dead serious tone.

Futana knew that she wouldn't be able to slip this one by him now so she fessed up. "I was at a party, and got drunk." She started acting a bit ashamed of herself. "Then some girl started to dance with me, and I got more excited than I wanted to."

"So you changed in front of a girl." Her father said, and then leaned forward. "She's not the one who did this is she?"

The disheveled girl winced and then continued. "No, it was the 4 or 5 guys that were egging me on. She helped instigate it though."

Mr. Shimeru thought on this for a bit then said. "Futana, what happened was bad, but not irreparable. I will think on this for now. Now go up to your room and get some rest. We'll discuss this later."

Futana went upstairs while the elder Shimeru sat in his chair well into the night.

**Scene Break**

The next morning the Shimeru's were sitting around the breakfast table, though Mrs. Shimeru was in the kitchen cooking something. Mr. Shimeru cleared his throat and then started to talk. "Futana, Futaba; because of what has happened we must move to avoid certain questions. As such I have decided to move to the neighboring district of Nerima." Both youths looked a bit curious at this. Mr. Shimeru continued after that. "Futana, because you keep having troubles like this I've decided that you'll re-enroll in the senior grade."

Futana stood up a bit angry with this, but before she could talk Mr. Shimeru held up his hand and continued. "This is not up for discussion." Then he looks at Futaba. "Futaba, this is a new school district, and as such it is a bit much to ask you to move in the middle of the school year. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to adapt."

Futaba thought in silence for a bit, but then shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to start packing.

**End Chapter**

A/N:This story was inspired by reading a few of the Futaba-Kun Change x-overs out there. I'm not quite sure where I'll take this one, but I've not seen a x-over that merges both Ranma 1/2 and Futaba-kun Change both from day one (Or thereabouts). As such I decided to give my hand at this. This will be rated R (or M in and may or may not have some lemon scenes that won't be posted on as their M+ category is not yet accessible. If you are reading this on and would like to get the higher rating not available here please email me or suggest a good board to host this altered universe crossover. If not, then please continue on with the clean version.

Additionally, sorry for the very short teaser. I'm working on the next section right now and should have it out in a few days. Also for fans of my other works... they're not dead yet. I just felt it was time to get some more of the works that I'm working on out into the world.

Thanks.

Enlu.


	2. SFOH CH 02, Second Verse

Shimeru Family 1/2

An Altered Universe (AU) Crossover (X-Over)

Ages

Futaba:16

Futana:18

Ranma:16

Akane:16

Nabiki:17

Kasumi:19

Others mentioned as needs be.

Ranma-verse:Takes place towards the beginning of Ranma 1/2

Futaba-Verse:Very early, so early in fact that Futaba doesn't know about his family's genetics.

Quick note… this chapter will be a touch on the dark side. This is not the tone of the whole story but a plot device necessary for future chapters to unfold properly.

Review's and Comments will be posted in my Author's notes at the end.

**Chapter 02**Second Verse---Not quite the same as the first. I Ranma ½ I am, Ranma ½ I am I am. I got engaged to the tomboy next door, she's been chased many times before… et cetera et cetera. (sing songed to "I Henry the Eighth I am")

Soun Tendo, the patriarch of the Tendo clan. Or at least his branch of the clan, perhaps only the patriarch of his family. Was reading a postcard. On one side of the card was a picture of a Panda eating bamboo with a red haired girl smiling and giving the victory sign. On the other was a simple note written in some form of bad handwriting.

"Soun, old friend. Will be arriving from China shortly. Bringing Ranma. See you soon, Genma"

The middle aged man looked at the front of the post card and the back several times before a tear came to his eyes. With a joyous, yet tearful, expression Soun Tendo got up to tell his daughters some eventful news.

**Scene Break**

A red haired girl ran barefoot through a rainy street, in one hand were a pair of silken shoes that appeared a bit to big for her. In her other hand was a camping pack and bed roll that were almost as big as she was. She was dressed in ill fitting black pants, and a red Chinese style shirt that was several sizes too big.

Running behind her was a giant panda, many times bigger than the average panda bear, and obviously superior to much of the breed as it ran on it's hind legs swinging its arms almost like a triathlon runner would.

As the girl ran out of street she turned around while skidding to a halt. She then dropped the shoes and pack while getting into a combat stance with her arms up at guard. "Baka, why would I ever go along with it." She said in a calm, but agitated voice.

To which the Panda only grouffed at her.

"Well, this is not the time. I need to get back to China. I bet ya waited till now to tell me so that I would've been stuck." Of course while she said this the Panda bear took a few clawed punches in her general direction, which she easily managed to dodge and even grabbed the ursine looking creatures paw and arm towards the end of it's last punch and thru it over her shoulder in a classic judo throw.

"I'm going back to China, Pop." She said as she picked up her shoes and pack, just in time to catch a street sign to the back of her head, which knocked her out.

Everyone watching the scene just continued to watch and gossip until the Panda looked at them and growffed something at them as if it was trying to talk rather than bark out. It then took the unconscious girl and put her over it's shoulder and grabbed the pack and shoes with its other paw and continued on a very set path to somewhere.

**Scene Break**

Inside the Tendo Dojo Soun was looking at his irate daughters as they stared at him almost flabbergasted after his declaration.

"What do you mean 'Married'" his middle daughter Nabiki said with an almost cross-eyed expression.

"I mean that it is a matter of honor that must be upheld." The Patriarch said in what he hoped was an authoritative voice, even though he might have ended up whining a bit towards the end. And many people wouldn't have faulted him at that point as the three teenage girls were leveling stares fit to cripple weaker men.

The eldest spoke up after her father had finished his statement. "Father, if it was such a matter of honor… Why did you wait till they were to arrive before telling us?" Kasumi said letting just a touch of her normally complacent and gentle façade slip.

Nabiki looked over at her for a second as she was not expecting a statement of that nature from her usually oblivious older sister. But also she didn't miss a beat in following up on it. "Yeah daddy, we might have someone we already had in mind to marry." She said hoping to preempt her fathers argument before he was able to get into stride.

"Since no young man has approached me for your hand, I would have thought that all three of you were still without prospect." He stated in an actually authoritative tone of voice for once.

All three girls blinked and Akane was about to put her two bits in when the sound of the outer gate closing was heard followed by the voice of someone sounding in slight distress.

Nabiki quickly stood up to go find out who was there. "Stay here father, you're not off the hook yet."

Akane and Kasumi stood up then to look around the corner to the hallway and watched as Nabiki went around the corner, only to quickly come running back towards them with a slightly panicked expression on her face. Akane was about to speak up and ask what was going on when a Panda came around the corner with a struggling something on its left shoulder.

"Lemme Go Idiot! Yer Scarin 'em Spittless!" A soprano voice could be heard as the Tendo girls watched the Panda set its package down.

Said package turned out to be a young person with flame red hair dressed in a red Chinese shirt and black pants. "I'm Ranma Saotome" the person said and then looked down at the floor and continued "sorry about this."

The middle daughter looked at the red haired person in front of her and something was tugging at her mind. She stopped her father from moving forward to hug the smaller person as the mental tugging finally pulled her attention to what seemed wrong. This boy had breasts that seemed bigger than hers. "This is not a boy Father." She said as she turned to him.

Soun Tendo looked at Ranma-chan as if taking her in for the first time and then scowled. "What is the meaning of this! Genma had assured me that he had a son, not a daughter. Is this some sort of joke young lady?" He said, his tone laying into Ranma-chan as she stood there with a slight cringe to her shoulders.

The red haired girl appeared to be ready to say something when Akane had walked up beside her and came to her defense. "Nabiki, Father, you should be ashamed. She's still a guest." The youngest Tendo said the first part in an annoyed voice and the second much kinder, after she had finished remonstrating her relatives she turned to face Ranma-chan. "Hi, I'm Akane, Would you like to be friends?" to which a slightly befuddled Ranma-chan nodded her head as the raven haired girl pulled her along behind her to the Dojo.

**Scene Break**

Inside of the Dojo Akane faced Ranma-chan. Akane was wearing her off white training dogi with a red belt, and Ranma-chan was still wearing her red silk shirt and black pants.

"You practice Kempo and Anything Goes, Right?" the raven haired girl asked the girl opposite her. Ranma-chan nodded her head looking a little confused. "Then let's have a little spar, ok?" Akane asked as she got into stance.

Ranma-chan just stood there, her hands still in her pockets and her right foot slightly behind her left one at a forty-five degree angle to her lead foot. After a couple of moments of Ranma-chan not getting into any type of position Akane got a little frustrated. "Are you going to get into a stance?" Akane asked politely.

"I am in a stance." Ranma-chan replied quietly still trying to figure the girl in front of her out. The pig-tailed youth could tell that Akane had training, she carried herself like someone who had experienced actual battle. However the stance that Akane was using was one of the most basic stances that Ranma-chan knew from the Anything Goes style. She herself was in a slightly modified defensive stance, the only real modification was that her hands were in her pockets instead of braced at her waist level. She personally loved this modification as her opponents almost always thought that she was not ready. However the pig-tailed youth felt that any practitioner of her father's school would be able to see past the surface of the stance and tell that she was actually ready for almost any strike coming from the arc in front of her.

Akane meanwhile was tired of waiting for Ranma-chan to get into a proper fighting stance like her father had taught her and felt that the girl in front of her must be a rank amateur if she felt that having her hands in her pockets would allow her to do anything. _"heh, her hand's will probably get stuck the second I punch at her."_ Akane thought to herself and darted forward, only to miss the red haired girl as Ranma-chan bent quickly to the side.

A bit surprised at missing, but counting it up to the fact that she had been just testing Ranma-chan; Akane punched again only to get the same result. As soon as Akane came back to center she punched a third time. Even though this punch was quicker and much more focused than her previous two, it never came close to touching her red haired opponent.

"_Good strikes, but why is she telegraphing everything so much?"_ Ranma-chan thought quietly to herself. _"Is she trying to lure me into making a mistake?"_ She thought as she jumped over another well placed but incredibly telegraphed punch.

Across from Ranma-chan, Akane was getting a bit peeved with her inability to strike her evasive opponent. It really galled her to no end when the last strike, easily her quickest yet, had been lept over instead of simply dodged. Even worse, Ranma-chan's hands were STILL in her pockets. _"Is she that good? No, no one is that good. Well this time for Real!"_

"KIYAH!" Akane shouted out as she rushed forward with all her strength and speed. Only to see as Ranma-chan seemed to dissapear and watch in simple facination as her fist impacted with the wall behind the dimunitive red head. Before she could pull her hand out of the wall Akane felt a feather light touch on the back of her neck, enough to give her the chills but not to feel very solid. She turned around to see Ranma-chan looking at her innocently. "I guess you're pretty good Ranma." Akane said with a slight giggle to which Ranma-chan giggled in return. "I'm just glad that you're not a boy."

Ranma-chan stood there for a second before asking. "Why is that Akane?" she said.

Akane looked back over her shoulder at Ranma-chan. "Because, All boys are weak perverts. Every one!"

The raven haired girl felt good about today. She had a new friend, who just proved her point that women were really better than men. In fact that a girl her own age was good enough to beat her without a strike went even further to enhance her world-view. So it could be excused that as she walked out of the room feeling good about life that she missed Ranma-chan looking down at the floor with a dejected look on her face.

**Scene Break**

Inside the Tendo Furo Ranma-chan sat on a stool feeling a sense of Deja-vu. "Weird…" Ranma-chan said to herself as she poured a bucket of cold water over herself to wash off the sweat and grime of travel from her body.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to the furo. "Might as well enjoy a soak." She said to herself.

Just as Ranma-chan put her foot in the warm water, the door separating the furo and the outer change room opened to show a very naked Akane. Who entered just in time to watch as Ranma-chan changed into her male form.

Akane may have been standing there looking at Ranma-kun, however her gaze appeared to be looking through him rather than at him. As if she what she was looking at wasn't quite registering.

Throughout the Tendo household a scream of pure unadulterated rage could be heard. Nabiki and Kasumi both cringed at the tone of near hate they could hear from the voice.

"Should we…" Nabiki started when they both heard a voice they didn't recognize let out a strangled yelp that cut off short. Course decided Nabiki and Kasumi ran upstairs where they found a Naked Akane strangling a black haired boy that they've never seen before.

"AKANE!" Kasumi hollered out in a very disapproving tone. "LET THAT BOY GO THIS INSTANT!"

Akane just kept on strangling and attacking Ranma-kun who was only putting up a token fight that the elder two Tendo daughters were able to tell. Nabiki didn't bother ordering her sister unlike Kasumi however. As Kasumi was about to bark out another command the middle Tendo sister grabbed Akane's shoulder and pulled back sharply. It wasn't enough to pull the enraged youngest girl off of her victom, however it was enough to get her to pay attention to the other people in the room.

Kasumi had regained enough breath to yell out another command to her raven haired sister but before she could complete the first word Akane turned and ran out of the room with tears streaming from her eyes. Kasumi looked down on the recovering boy in the furo. "You might want to get your clothes on and then explain your presence in our house."

Ranma still hadn't recovered fully but watched as the older girl left the room, and was starting to sit back up when he noticed the middle girl's eye's roaming his body. He had just covered up when she snickered and left the room.

"Oi…" he said quietly to himself.

**Scene Break**

Ranma-chan and Genma-panda had just finished their fight after explaining about Jusenkyo when Soun poured near boiling hot water over Genma changing him back to his … birth form. "HOT HOT HOT!" Genma yelped while gasping.

"So son, your problem isn't that bad now is it." Soun said as he attempted to pour the water over Ranma-chan who jumped back avoiding the scalding water.

"Hot water, not Boiling!" she said irately.

"No matter," Soun replied. "These are my daughters… Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17, and Akane age 16." He said as he put his arm around the smaller girls shoulders to point her at his daughters who were kneeling at the living room table. "Pick one and she will be your wife."

"WHA…" Ranma-chan started out only to be interrupted by Kasumi.,

"Oh, he wants Akane. Definitely."

"Yeah, Akane and he would get along perfectly." Nabiki said adding her two bits in.

"Hey!" Ranma-chan managed to get in only to be interrupted again. This time by the girl being pushed upon her.

"There is NO Way I am marrying that Pervert!" Akane yelled out.

"I Agree! Why would I ever choose her" an even more Irate Ranma-chan said.

"And why wouldn't you choose me you Perv!" Akane yelled turning onto the object of her wrath unintentionally interrupting her sister Nabiki who was about to add another two bits into the fight.

Ranma-chan just looked at her in slight disbelief. "Pervert? What makes me a pervert?" She said.

"You saw me in the nude you letch."

"What does that have to do with being perverted?"

"All boys are perverts! And you change into a girl! You probably do all sorts of perverted things with that body!" Akane said as she continued her rant.

Ranma-chan stood there livid at Akane's accusation, which of course Akane took as guilt and was about to continue her unrelenting assault on the red haired girl opposite her when Soun interrupted. "See, they're already like a couple, Right Saotome?" He said in a valiant but inane attempt to diffuse the situation.

Both Akane and Ranma-chan turned on the parents. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They yelled in unison.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Ranma-chan said and turned away from his new and entirely too irate fiancée.

"Where are you going, BOY!" Genma yelled out stepping in front of his son turned daughter.

"This is no time for fiancee's, especially violent maniac girls." Said daughter/son said moving to brush past her father.

As soon as Ranma-chan said that Akane pulled a shinai out of somewhere and struck out with murderous intent at the smaller red haired girl. Ranma-chan dodged out of the way at the last moment letting the wooden practice sword strike the ground. Akane pulled it back to thrust at Ranma-chan only to have it kicked out of her hands before she could get into a proper stance.

"You would have me marry this child?" Ranma-chan said disdainfully with her foot still out from her disarming strike.

While Ranma-chan was distracted from her question to Genma Akane managed to move forward in a rage induced strike that got through the red haired girls defenses and strike her right behind her left ear.

At the same time Soun stood up and yelled at Ranma. "You will marry her! It is a matter of honor!" He said angrily to the tone of Genma's simultaneous verbal attack. "Have you no Honor BOY! You will marry a Tendo!"

Ranma-chan stumbled forward slightly dazed from Akane's blow and turned around blocking another punch with her forearm. "Fine!" She bit out while spinning slightly in place to let her irate opponent stumble by when she overextended in another punch. "I'll stay for awhile." She said as Akane recollected herself and turned to glare at Ranma-chan.

Inwardly Ranma-chan was cringing. Things had just been going from bad to worse ever since she got her curse. This one currently took the cake. For some reason this girl had been perfectly content to be friendly when she thought that Ranma-chan was a girl. But the second that she found out about the curse she went from happy and sweet to a violent maniac. _"I guess things have just hit rock bottom."_ She thought to herself as she walked out of the room where she felt entirely too unwanted for her own tastes.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Notes**

First note! This chapter was dark. Sorry about that. It's necessary and I hope to get future chapters out quickly so that the overall tone will change smoothly, but quickly. I will be returning to my more normal tone of writing in the next chapter.

Second note: Wow, Got some great reviews and some questions to answer from them already.

This one comes from borg rabbit and was my first review… Thanks man.

"ch 1, replyThere aren't enough Ranma Futaba-kun Change fics out there, so go for it. You've picked an excellent plot line. I'd say yes to Ranma and Futana as a pairing and the Shimerus would be a big help in convincing Ranma that he isn't a pervert and to accept his girl side."

Not sure how to answer this one other than…. Keep reading guys.

This one comes from Shiner,

"ch 1, replyNice story so far but I do not understand why Futana was beaten up."

I've already told Shiner, but I think that other readers may want a basic run down… first have you been to a Frat party… second have you been to a drunken Frat party? Third, have you been to a drunken Frat party filled with Jocks and wanna be jocks and their girl friends? Heh heh heh…. Can we say testosterone junkies. Basics are that those types of guys have no problems beating someone up just cause they look at them cross-eyed. Now take a girl that they thought was going to give them one heck of a show and turn her into a guy. Instant kill joy for the jocks and their own versions of captain winky, unless their gay of course and then their even more likely to beat someone up just to prove their "manliness". Ok, I'm done with this dead horse.

This one comes from Kuno-Baby

"ch 1, replyI might be wrong, but I thought Mr and Mrs Shimeru were the same person, because of the gender swap. I only own like 1/2 the Futabakun Change manga, so I might have missed something (as if!) but I was thinking that this little fact was wrong."

Read the manga guys. I have all 8 manga, and though she's Never actually drawn (sort of like adults in Charlie Brown AKA Peanuts) she's there. In some scenes she's cooking in the kitchen while Mr. Shimeru and Futaba are talking (Such as when Mr. Shimeru says "Honey, prepare the Red Beans and Rice! Our little boy has come of age!"). But if anyone reads between the lines that means that Mr. Shimeru gave birth to Futaba and Mrs. Shimeru was the one who impregnated Mr. Shimeru… how's that for a bit of gender bending.

This last one comes from RubberNeck

"ch 1, replyAlthough I love the idea of a Futaba-kun cross with Ranma, I don't really like the idea of the Ranma side starting from the near beginning. By starting Ranma off soo early, you are missing a lot of good things that could go well in the cross. Like perhaps one of the Shimeru getting Ranma in touch with his feminine side, while trying to appease Nadoka.

Anyway seems good so far. Can't wait to read more"

The Fanfic authors worst dilemma… when to start the fic. Well there's worse dilemma's but I personally like this one. First off, there are a few Futaba-Kun Change / Ranma ½ crossover's out there, but every single one I've read take place at the middle to the end of Both series. Not a one of them really takes place at the beginning of one or the other. And that means that most defiantly none of them start at the beginning of both. So I under took the challenge. I hope to have this one run just as long as my other fictions.

Well, my notes are done for now. Hope everyone enjoyed my fanfic, and got a chuckle at my rants.

TTFN,

Enlu.


	3. SFOH CH 03

Shimeru Family 1/2

An Altered Universe (AU) Crossover (X-Over)

Ages

Futaba:16

Futana:18

Ranma:16

Akane:16

Nabiki:17

Kasumi:19

Others mentioned as needs be.

Ok, fic's started, and very mixed reviews. Hopefully the lightening of the tone of this chapter appeases all of the people who read my prior chapter and thought that I had gone a lot darker, or rigid in my writing than usual.

Thanks again to Borg Rabbit, Innortal, PetalsofPain, DarkRubberNeck, and Gangsta Spanksta for your feedback and comments. As well as to anyone who decided to review and post a comment and all who are currently reading this fanfic. Notes will follow (And this time I'm going to do some annotation at the end of the chapter to help explain some things prior to posting… look for the numbers in brackets (1) (2) (3) etc…)

On with the Fic.

**Chapter 3:Enter the Shimeru's:Is the world ready for two more gender-morphs? **

It had been a couple of weeks since Ranma had come to the Tendo Dojo under his father's premise of his marrying one of the three daughters of Soun Tendo.

By most rights with average Japanese citizens this would have at least come to a point of silent warfare if the two betrothed individuals did not exactly get a long. Of course the father's of the engaged martial and soon, hopefully, to be marital martial couple thought that they belonged quite nicely to each other. However their rose colored glasses didn't always reflect, or even properly refract reality.

The vibrant if very forceful couple had just barely gotten a certain lavender haired menace to leave for the night. Just barely meaning that Ranma-chan was hiding under the floorboards of the Dojo while Ryoga was wandering around elsewhere trying to find Ranma to get him… um her to face her new fiancÈe. The fiancÈe that of course wanted to kill Ranma in his female form, and marry him in his male form.

The other part of the duo, that being Akane, was up in her room venting to nobody in particular about stupid perverted gender morphing hentai (1) and the gender morphs obvious infidelity. One of her more poignant curses carried the connotation that anyone who was so unfaithful and _wrong_ must be burakumin, or at least should be, as only one of the unclean would be such a trouble to a proper Japanese.

Nabiki was walking by Akane's bedroom door when she heard that last comment. Normally the dark tressed girl would just let her little sister rant and let out her steam so that she'd turn back in the nice sweet if naÔve sister that she knew. However, a comment such as that last one could have dark connotations that would taint their own family honor in the future. Not letting any more time elapse than she had to the middle Tendo sister opened Akane's door without knocking.

"AKANE!" she said tersly in a quite but harsh voice.

The raven haired youngest of the Tendo's was so startled by her older sisters terse call and dropped one of her weights she had been practicing with.

Nabiki didn't let up on her however, nor did she let Akane recover and defend herself. "You should Never say such a thing unless you know it to be true."

"I do know it Nabiki. Why else would one act so dishonorable." Akane said in return.

"True, Ranma doesn't act very civilized, but do you realize what you could bring down on our family by that accusation?" Nabiki said coming to stand with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Nothing, nothing would be brought down on us. I'm not marrying him. Especially after he encouraged that gaijin (2) hussy."

Nabiki grinned as she now saw her way of getting her little sister to back down a little bit. "Well, just think. If he goes after her, then he won't be bothering you."

Akane looked at Nabiki darkly putting her other weight down and sitting on her bed. "What do you mean 'goes after her' he's my fiancÈ. He should not be 'going after anyone' let alone a barbarian bimbo from China!"

"I thought you weren't going to marry him?" Nabiki said, needling her little sister just that much more. _"I love the way that her hair almost frizzes out when she get riled up."_ The brown haired Tendo thought with some inner glee.

"I'M NOT MARRYING THAT HENTAI!"

"Of course not little sister, I never said that you were going to marry a pervert." Nabiki said in a diffusing manner that of course was said in such a way as to not diffuse anything. She continued to laugh internally as Akane got up from where she sat and stormed out of the room. After her younger sister had left Nabiki turned back to look into the room with a slight grin. "You're too easy Akane… just too easy."

**Scene Break**

Vice Principle Hatsikuya sat in his chair facing two teenagers and their father. He didn't really understand why their father had insisted that they all meet with him, only that it was something that Mr. Shimeru had to discuss with him in person.

What that something was the Vice Principle had no clue. However, now that basic introductions had been completed he pressed a button on his intercom that led to his secretaries desk.

"Yes?" a female voice could be heard from the small box on his desk.

"Could you take the two potential students and have them take a placement exam Ms. Shiroimono? Thanks." The Vice Principle looked up from his desk at the two hopeful students… make that one hopeful and one looking slightly belligerent. Before to much time could pass the door to the office opened up. "Could you please go with my receptionist to take care of that exam? Thank you Futana-san, Futaba-san."

Hatsikuya waited until the two youth's had left the room before looking directly at their father. "So Shimeru-san, why did you request a formal meeting with me. Usually the school secretary or councilor takes care of these things, not the acting principal or vice principal."

"Mr Hatsikuya, do you believe in Magic or the Supernatural?" The silvery haired man asked kindly.

"Of course I do. There has to be something like that out there. Otherwise things would be rather dull wouldn't they?" The VP of Furinken High School answered, thinking at the same time _"This isn't a nut job is it? Why would anyone ask that to start out a meeting?"_

The visiting parent of the Shimeru family nods and hands over a manila folder he pulled from inside his jacket. "Could you please read over this and sign it?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"A Non Disclosure Agreement. It basically states that what I'm about show you is held in confidence between us and that you will not discuss what I'm about to discuss with you to anyone without my direct written permission."

Mr. Hatsikuya looked over the NDA for a couple of minutes before signing it and handing it back to the parent in front of him. "This must be pretty heavy then, I agree to the NDA if only out of curiosity. So what is it you have to discuss?" He asked.

Mr. Shimeru just nods and then reaches up and removes his mustache from his face reveling that he is completely baby faced. Then he concentrates a bit with a grin appearing on his face and his features soften, and his hair turns from a silvery gray to a vibrant maroon. Also his shoulders narrow, and his chest grows outwards into an obviously female form.

"Iroka Kahoru … uh…" Mr. Hatsikuya said as he instantly recognized the woman in front of him. "How…. never mind. I don't want to know." He said. "I'm guessing that this is directly related to your children?"

Ms. Iroka just nods her head before shifting once again into Mr. Shimeru. "All the people in my family share a similar constitution, and as such we need to work with the local schools and some higher up authorities to keep this a secret. But when we first come of proper age it is somewhat… uncontrollable. So that is why I'm talking to you."

"What do you mean uncontrollable?" The Vice Principle asked hesitantly.

"I mean that my son or daughter can sometimes shift unexpectedly and be stuck in the other gender for an indeterminate amount of time. As such they'll need to be enrolled in both genders and attend class that way. Without letting the students or staff know about their condition."

Mr. Hatsikuya thinks for a moment. "Well the Principle installed a series of hidden rooms and passageways before he left on his sabbatical a few years ago. I think that it would be appropriate to show them to your children so that they can use them to quickly change and dress. Let me think more on this."

Mr. Shimeru nodded his head then stood up. "I take it then that I have your aid in this?" He said.

"Yes, yes you do. Provided I have it from you and your children that they will not abuse the rooms, discuss them with anyone, or abuse their access to both genders facilities?" Mr. Shimeru nodded his head once again after which the two of them bowed respectfully.

**Scene Break**

Shortly after Mr. Shimeru had left the Vice Princeple's office Mr. Hatsikuya was looking over three student folders. Two were empty and had the names Futana Shimeru and Futaba Shimeru on them. The third folder was full, and had several hand written notes and warnings already inside of it. The name on the folder was Ranma Saotome.

"This bears looking into." He said to no one in particular.

**Scene Break**

Morning came as it always does to the Neriman ward. It even came to Ranma and Akane as they were walking to school. The only thing that may be noted was that Akane was giving Ranma the cold shoulder, and Ranma was giving her guarded looks. Everything may have even passed as normal for the frosty duo if they didn't spot a pair of new students walking into the Gates of Furinken right then.

The two youths walked together and had a slight family resemblence, the girl appeared older and very very sure of herself. The boy was obviously the more innocent of the pair as he looked around at the school with wide eyes.

Akane didn't even look at Ranma as she walked up to the girl and introduced herself. The pig-tailed youth however decided to hang back a bit rather than being nearby with Akane as there was something predatory about the person that his fiancÈe was greeting that put him on edge. The other guy who had been walking with her until Akane came up just shook his head as if to do anything was to go against a fore gone conclusion. As Ranma passed him they nodded to each other in greeting but neither bothered to say anything or introduce each other.

However, Ranma was a bit surprised when the guy appeared to be almost following him as he made his way through the bustle of students into his homeroom. Once he sat down he saw the boy walk up to their teacher and talk to him for a bit. The Teacher had him stand up there with him as the class finished filtering in.

Once the bell rang the Teacher stood up to address the class. "Alright everyone, as I can see you're all here I won't bother with role. This is a transfer student from Komatane High." (3) He then turned to the youth. "Could you please introduce yourself?"

"Hello," the student in front of the class began, "I'm Shimeru Futaba, age 16. I'm interested in wrestling and sports." He said as he took a slight bow to the class.

"Thank you Shimeru-san. Please take that empty seat next to Chokuritsu Daisuke. Chokuritsu-san, please raise your hand?" (4) Daisuke did as the teacher ordered. "Thanks, now can everyone open up to the current chapter?"

Ranma watched in boredom as the new student went and sat down next to one of the more notorious perverts in the class. _"Well so much for the new kid."_ He thought to himself before glancing through the world history book and wondering why it looked so pillowesque this morning.

**Scene Break**

School had just ended at the school campus of Furinken High. And like almost all high schools across the world, that meant that the students were filing outside to go to their after school activities as if granted their freedom for the first time in years. Of course that's not the reality, just how it feels.

It was no different for Ranma and Akane who were talking to acquaintances on their way off the school grounds.

Nearby Daisuke and Hiroshi were walking on either side of a slightly confused Futaba. The reason he was slightly confused? They had been rapid firing at him about possible prior girlfriends and acquaintances. Or more to the point, on what he's seen and done.

On the other side of the field Futana was talking to Nabiki and two of the mercenary girl's cohorts in crime. They seemed to be discussing something in depth and whenever anyone came close to them one of the two flunkies of Furinken's resident bookie they were shooed off rather quickly. This kept up until Futana spotted Akane and said a quick good bye to Nabiki and walked over in such a way as to intercept the fiery tempered girl.

Before she could make it, or to many of the Tendo's, Saotome, or Shimeru's could make it off the school ground a figure dressed in a blue hakima stepped in front of Ranma and Akane.

"HALT Foul villain!" the self proclaimed blue thunder called out pointing his sword at Ranma.

"Wha'd'ja want Kuno." Ranma asked looking slightly bored.

"You shall address me as Senpai." Tatewaki Kuno stated in a tone stating that it should be obvious to anyone present that he truly is their superior.

"Very well Sen Hai fukaku." (5) Ranma said with a smirk as he waited for his insult to register with the older if somewhat dimmer boy.

"WHAT! There has been no mistake other than the fact that you refuse to admit that I am your better!" Kuno yelled out getting red in the face. "Relinquish your hold on the fair maiden Akane and I may let you pass without punishing you for your transgressions this day." Kuno said striking another pose he felt was magnanimous.

Ranma looked at Kuno in disbelief, as well it seemed that much of the student body looked at him with the same expression. After a moment Ranma looked down at his hands then over at Akane who was about a meter from him then back at Kuno. "Yo Kuno…. I don't have no hold on Akane. She's right there." He said.

"YOU HAVE INSULTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME HYAKUSHOU!" (6) Mid shout Kuno had moved forward into his classic downward chop with his bokken, a move that against an unskilled opponent may have brained him and rendered the poor sap senseless. To bad for Kuno that Ranma was no such unskilled opponent. To prove the point the pig-tailed youth just sidestepped the downward stroke and jumped over Kuno to boot the overbearing highbrowed individual in his overly cushioned posterior.

As the two foes fought with each other Akane just rolled her eyes, while the student body just moved on as they've seen this particular dance several times in the past week. The Shimeru siblings both just stood there slightly aghast for the moment.

"Heh, watch, Ranma's going to trounce that blowhard again." Hiroshi said from one side of Futaba.

"Is he really that much better?" Futaba said as Daisuke steered him away from the ongoing spectacle.

"And then some. Just last week some kid showed up that was able to wield a telephone pole as a club and challenged Saotome. Man lost some good money on that fight." Hiroshi stated as they left the school grounds.

"Wow, sounds like one of the Sumo club back at my old school."

"Oh this kid was no Sumo wrestler. Looked more like a desert nomad actually." Daisuke popped in. "Well, I need to get to my Parents place now." He said and turned down another road. "See you guys in school tomorrow."

"I've gotta get home then." Hiroshi said to the other two before Daisuke had wandered off to far. "See you both in class tomorrow. Oh and Futaba, don't let the crazyness get to you. It's actually a pretty good school. And there's some really hot chicks here."

Futaba just sweat dropped before saying goodbye himself.

Back at the school yard Ranma was still having fun making Kuno seem like an untrained idiot while Futana had managed to get up next to Akane.

"So this happen a lot then?" Futana asked the shorter girl next to her.

"Unfortunately. Stupid idiots can't seem to keep their testosterone levels in check for barely five minutes." Akane said with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"So what are they fighting for anyway." Futana asked even though she already knew.

"Wha?" Akane asked and turned to the girl. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that's a heck of a lot of skill and bravado for just a rivalry. They've got to be fighting over something."

"Well that would be me I guess." Akane said not sure what to say or feel with the way that the older girls questions seem to be coming.

Futana just smirked at that and she stood there watching the fight for a bit longer. After it seemed that Ranma was finally tiring of making Kuno look like a bigger fool than he actually was Futana was ready to leave. "See you around Akane." She said with a waive, plans already forming in her head. _"So, the girl has two of the better looking guys in the school after her. So much after her that they're willing to come to blows about it."_ She thought to herself. _"And she's cute and naÔve about it to boot! She's my type of Girl!"_

**Scene Break**

The next day at school seemed much the same to almost everyone there. Afterwards Futana invited herself to walk home with Akane and Ranma. Ranma was at his usual place on the wall, but the new girl was standing real close to Akane as they walked along slowly.

Luckily for Ranma he was lost in thought as the trio made their way through the streets of Nerima. Every now and then he'd look down and see his fiancÈe laughing with her new found friend. _"Man, why can she be so nice with her." _He wondered to himself with no small amount of envy.

Just as he was thinking that both girls looked up at him and quite talking. "What?" He asked surprised at the sudden quiet that always seem to happen at the most awkward moment.

giggle "Nothing Ranma. Go back to your fence." Akane said and turned back to chatter quietly with Futana.

Ranma was able to pick up what he thought was "told you so" or something to that effect. He got a touch miffed at that and jumped from the fence to a nearby rooftop. _"That was just weird. Wonder what's going on with her?"_

**Scene Break**

"Hey, pass that magazine over Hiroshi." Daisuke said as he leaned over a chair that was next to his friend.

Hiroshi just blushed a bit then closed the book to hand over to his friend. Futaba caught a glance at the cover and just about fell over in embarrassment. "What's that?" he asked as he looked over Daisuke's shoulder at the almost completely naked woman on the cover.

"That my friend." Daisuke said pointing at the womans rather large assets. "Is what dreams are made of." He then opened up the book where Futaba could see almost ever part of the women inside of it. "Hiroshi's brother works abroad sometimes and brings back these mags some times." Daisuke then turned towards Hiroshi. "This one's new, your bro just get back again or something?"

"Something like that. He went to a convention at some place he called 'Sand Dog'. I dunno where that is but he said it was great. Anyway he brought back a good sized stack this time."

From the downstairs area the three boys heard Hiroshi's mother call out. "Hey kids, it's getting late." She said to them.

All three of them looked at the clock then as Futaba cursed quietly about losing track of time Daisuke took advantage of his distraction and grinning like a fool put a couple of the magazines into his newest friends book satchel.

"Later then guys." Hiroshi said as they got ready to leave.

**Scene Break**

Futaba was standing in the men's restroom at Furinken high school the next day looking at the magazine he had found in his bookbag that morning during one of his courses. He had snuck there during lunch rather than go out to the field to eat.

Currently he was looking at a red haired American woman who was rather well endowed. _"Wow, I wonder if all women look like this."_ He thought to himself.

The youth turned the next page and saw another girl, this time a brunette with a very athletic body. Not quite drooling at the image he starts to feel a tightness in his chest. "Wha..?" He said as his world started to focus on the pictures in front of him, everything else becoming sort of a gray tone then fading. Futaba found himself on his knees shortly after that, the magazine having fallen to the ground in front of him. He had just an image of the girl he had been looking at before his consciousness faded.

**Scene Break**

Futaba woke up feeling very weird. His balance seemed to be off, and his clothes didn't fit quite right. When he reached for the bathroom stall door he seemed to need more than one effort to get ahold of the latch to let him out. "I need to get back to class." He said not quite registering his voice.

As he turned to walk out the door he saw an aqua tressed girl looking directly at him. He turned away blushing wondering why a girl would be in the men's restroom when it registered on him. He had been looking into the mirror.

The youth turned back to the mirror and saw once again the pretty aqua haired girl looking back at him in astonishment. He went up to the sink to get a closer look then felt something on his chest bump into the sink basin that shouldn't have. Looking down his chest seemed swollen much larger than he ever remembered seeing is. "What's going on?" He said to himself and then noticed the higher tenor of his voice.

Not quite sure about what was going on Futaba opened up his shirt front only to find a pair of very large and pert breasts on his, no her chest.

"No, this isn't happening!" the neo-girl said to herself then looked down past her bared breasts to her belt line. "If these are…. No… yes… I need to …." She was saying not quite coherently and then pulled down her pants only to find a womans parts there rather than what she normally would find. "What happened to me? What am I?" The girl asked her reflection as she looked back on her naked body in shock.

**Scene Break**

Daisuke and Hiroshi were walking down the hallway during the lunch break at Furinken high school. They hadn't really been up to much that day. But were a bit worried about their new friend, especially as he had been missing for the afternoon classes.

As they were about to pass one of the school restrooms they heard something that sounded like a girl talking inside.

"C'mon, lets check it out." Daisuke said with a slightly lecherous grin as he went to the door. Hiroshi of course just followed suit figuring it was probably Gosunkugi or someone plotting their latest plot, or maybe one of the science club messing with helium again. But on the other hand he didn't really have anything better to do for the next few hours.

However all that left the adolescents mind as soon as Daisuke opened up the door to reveal a girl with aqua colored hair and very large breasts pulling up a pair of pants but with her shirt still open barring her breasts to both of them. Daisuke stood there grinning like a fool while Hiroshi lunged forward trying to grab a hold of the bared flesh of the girl, uh help her fix her top.

The girl took one look at the two perverts, and didn't wait for pervert number two to cross the distance from her and took a running leap out the window. Luckily for Futaba-chan the bathroom was on the ground level. Unluckily for her it seemed that all the students were still milling around outside the school and that her pants wouldn't stay up very well. As such she ended up trying to hold her shirt closed and keep her pants up while inadvertently giving almost everyone behind her a good view of her posterier.

Everyone outside just stood in place as the girl in the Furinken boys uniform ran around showing her rear and breasts to everyone until she turned around the side of the building and disappeared. Then of course they just started to gossip about it.

**Scene Break**

Futaba-chan crawled in the nearest open window that she could find after turning the corner of the building. Luckily for her she didn't see anyone notice her entering the building, and of course she closed the window behind her even though she felt her pants drop around her ankles once more.

"Man this sucks." She said as she leaned down to pull her pants back up. Once they were back in place she turned and looked to see what room she was in. "Thank god, the nurses station." She said and looked around for the nurse.

Not seeing anyone she went over to the recovery bed and pulled the drapes around it so that no one could notice and lay down intending only to hide there for a bit and think. However she wasn't counting on falling asleep in the station what-so-ever.

**Scene Break**

Later during that lunch break Daisuke and Hiroshi had managed to corner their other friend Ranma. Currently he was leaning up against a tree making short work out of a Bento from the Tendo's.

"So we wanna know if you saw her?" Daisuke asked leaning towards Ranma.

"Saw who?" The pig tailed martial artist replied.

"The girl who was running around here almost naked." Hiroshi replied.

"Now why do ya think I'd know anything about a girl running around naked." Ranma asked the two of them incredulously.

"Because you seem to attract all the attention from the girls, also you had that hottie from St. Herberek declaring her undying love the other day. Not to mention those girls over there that keep steeling glances at you." Daisuke said and nodded his head in the direction of a group of five or six girls that seemed to be giggling at something.

"That's nuts. And I still don't understand what you guys keep hintin at. Why would girls be looking at me?" He said as he raised his hands behind his head and stretched a bit.

Hiroshi and Daisuke just looked at each other then back at Ranma then back at each other. After which they looked over at the group of girls who were now all looking directly at Ranma's inadvertent display of muscles that would do a pop singer or rock star proud. "You really don't know?" Daisuke asked shaking his head. "Well maybe that girl's friends with that other girl that keeps showing up in guys clothing."

"Who?" Ranma asked his friends.

"You know, that red haired girl who showed her chest to the Hentai horde that used to attack your fiancÈe. She also was seen one afternoon walking around in just a shirt and no pants in the field with one of the girls from this school." Daisuke said.

"Ya, now that I think of it she was seen fighting that desert nomad that you were fighting in the field, except that her shirt was all torn up." Hiroshi added. "You think that she and the aqua haired girl know each other?" He said to Daisuke.

"They probably do." Daisuke said then snapped his fingers. "Do you think that they're available? I'd love to date an exibitionist!" He said enthusiastically.

Ranma meanwhile was looking a bit further freaked out by his friends and the comparisons that they were drawing between him and that girl that had been running around not to long ago. "Uh, guys, I'm sure that nuthins up. Hey, I gotta go now. See ya." Ranma said then leapt over them and ran into the school.

"And he says that he doesn't know why the girls find him attractive. Man if I could leap over people like that I'm sure I'd never be hurtin for a date." Daisuke said as he looked at the retreating figure of Ranma.

**Scene Break**

School had just ended and Akane was sitting with Futana outside the school wall on a bench. The two of them were talking about the girl that had been running around during lunch in the boys uniform.

Akane of course was calling her a pervert, and Futana was building into it even though the thought of a girl that liked to run around naked turned her on.

Doing her best to reign in her erotic emotions and thoughts Futana decided to change the stride of the conversation. "So Akane, you said that Ranma's your fiancÈ?"

The other girls mood instantly darkened to another path, however she was at least off of the pervert bent. "Yes, stupid Baka isn't even here yet." She said as she looked around. Of course she ignored the fact that it wasn't even more than ten minutes after school had let out and she hadn't told Ranma that she would be outside the school at this time. "Well, let's get going. I'm not going to wait on him any longer." Akane said as she stood up.

"So you don't like him?" Futana said, even though she knew the reaction that she'd receive. "I mean, I know that you thought that he was dense. You said so earlier. But you really don't like him?"

"LIKE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Akane all but yelled out. "My life's been nothing but messed up since he and his arrogant father showed up. First he cheats in a martial arts match with me, then he spurns Kuno on, after which this obnoxious Chinese bimbo shows up trying to sleep with him. And to top it off he won't do anything about her even when she's hanging all over him. Not to mention how mean he is to my pet pig."

"So basically you have no intention to marry him. So why are you his fiancÈe?"

"Because of his stupid father and my idiot of a dad. They made this pact to 'Join the Schools' sometime ago. Except that nothing I say seems to matter to them about this."

"What if you were dating someone else? I mean this isn't the fudal times. Arranged marriages don't happen to often." (7)

"Well they happened to me." Akane said feeling a bit irate. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Want to get a bite to eat?" Futana said with a gleam in her eye that Akane didn't notice.

**Scene Break**

"Where art thou my glorious Godiva. Where have you taken yourself?" Tatewaki Kuno proclaimed for all to hear as he wandered around the grounds of Furinken after school.

"I know that you suffer without my guidance and presance my aqua tressed lady of the land. Come out of your hiding and be with me!" Kuno called out as he walked around a tree looking for the vision of lovelyness he had caught a glimpse of earlier that day.

"My lovely fawn, my glorious nymph. Come shower attention on me as I praise thy beauty!"

**Scene Break**

Futaba wasn't sure what woke him up. Only that something had. Also that everything felt like normal. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was no longer sporting a set of breasts normally found on girls a bit older than high school, or those with surgery.

"Whew. I must've been dreaming." He said to himself then looked around the nurses station. "Then again... maybe not." He looked down at his disheveled clothes. "I need to get out of here!"

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Explanations**

(1)Hentai… in Japan this doesn't just mean perverted as in sexually perverted. But can also mean changed, wrong, queer (not the gay queer by the way), different, obscene, and many other connotations. So Calling Ranma a Hentai can refer to many things, not just being a pervert but also having his nature perverted by the curse. So in this case Akane is calling him both a pervert as well as a freak (as in freak of nature or freak show). Another form of this that is less derogatory is to say "Hen" instead of "Hentai".

(2)Gaijin… foreigner. Many fic author's and Americans take this to mean American. Nope. It just means a person not of Japanese decent. Unfortunately for a people with a mindset of being Arian that far predates the day's of Hitler that means that gaijin is usually a way of saying "Lambs" or "unworthy" or "cattle" or "beasts" or "barbarian" or any other form of sub human caste that they could intonate. Gotta love a culture based on being the supreme form of humanity… ne? Personally I'm just glad that the average Japanese is no longer like that (I've been there a few times and they are a very polite and kind people, even better… the Anime… where else can I get a culture fix like in Japan!).

(3)Komatame – Literally means Headache. Thought you guys should know. That's the name of the high school from Futaba-kun Change. Yay

(4)Does anyone know Daisuke's actual last name? I decided to use a play on words for this one and chose the name Chokuritsu which literally translates to mean any of these – erect, perpendicular, rise perpendicularly, upright, vertical. Especiacally as Daisuke is often portrayed as a pervert and slightly obsessed with girls and their breasts I decided to have a touch of fun with his name.

(5)Sen Hai – defeat in war, Fukaku – blunder, defeat, failure, mistake. So Ranma's calling Kuno a defeated bluder/failure/mistake. A rather base insult against someone like Kuno.

(6)Hyakushou - Peasant

(7)Yes, I know that both Futaba and Futana are in a marriage arrangement already. I have the entire Manga and have read it extensively. However, think about it. Futana's "wooing" Akane and as such she'd try to play on the girls heartstrings or any other string she can pull to get into her panties. So being the concerned girlfriend she might be able to get further than the irate girl or boy.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, another chapter completed. I wasn't to happy with the last few scenes, but hey at least I managed to pound them out. I'll be working further on this and some of my other works and hopefully will be posting ADTOW and JK shortly. Also I'm getting ready to post the first chapter of another fic that I've been working on for the last long while.

TTFN

Enlu.


End file.
